darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Chamber
and Teak Portals.]] The Portal Chamber is a room in a player-owned house where up to three teleportation portals to major cities can be built. This room can be created with 50 Construction and 100,000 coins. There are two types of hotspots inside the Portal Chamber. * Portal (3) * Centrepiece Based on a Player-Submitted Poll in 4 March 2009, the Portal Chamber was thought to be the most useful room in a player-owned house at the time.RuneScape Polls Player-Submitted Polls #16 However, currently after the addition of the Lodestone Network, the validity of this poll can be questioned. Portal frames All three portals function the same. The only difference between them is their appearance. Frames can be removed and then rebuilt in a different style. The teleport destination will remain. Portal number one is left from the doorway and number three is right. The first portal can be placed in any of the three hotspots. Centrepiece A centrepiece is required for the player to direct the portals. The centerpiece can be removed and replaced without having to supply the runes for the portals again. Complete room To build a complete set of marble frames and a scrying pool, 13 marble blocks are required, for a total cost of }} coins. Directing a portal Players use the centrepiece to direct, or assign, portal frames to a specific teleport destination. The table below shows the seven possible locations and their costs. *Assigning a portal to a teleport destination costs 100 times the runes for that particular teleport spell. *Combination runes and staves cannot be used. *Directing a portal requires the same Magic level as casting the teleport spell. *Boosts such as Wizard Mind Bombs and Magic potions can be used to temporarily increase your Magic level. This will allow you to direct portals for locations you do not yet have the proper level for. *You do not have to be in building mode to direct a focus. *When redirecting portals, the left portal (from the doorway) is first, the middle portal is second, and the right portal is third. *You do not need to be on the same spellbook as the teleport spell you are directing (i.e. as long as you have the runes, you can direct a portal to Kharyrll, even if you are using the standard spellbook.) *Players cannot use the assist system to direct teleports. *All requirements to use the teleports apply to directing the portals. For example, you need to have completed Desert Treasure for access to Ancient Magicks to direct a portal to Kharyrll. *If you want to 'upgrade' your portal frames or centerpiece, you do not have to provide the runes for the teleport destinations again. The portal will automatically return as soon as you place the new portal frame. For example, if you have 3 already directed teak portals and you want to change them to mahogany portals, simply remove the old teak portal frames, and when you construct the new mahogany portal frames the portals will automatically return. Notes *If you go through a portal while poisoned, you will be cured after you arrive at your location. This is NOT a glitch, for when you leave your home, your poison is cured. This is to stop players from poisoning another player in the combat ring and then expelling them right before they die to steal their items. *In the long run, portals directed to the Watchtower and Ardougne are useful because the house teleport takes fewer runes than the Watchtower and Ardougne teleports. *The Yanille portal is a good option if the Ardougne Tasks (Hard) are finished: Aleck can change the Watchtower teleport to land in the centre of town, closer to the bank and other Yanille attractions. *If your house is in Pollnivneach, a pair of portal chambers and a mounted amulet of glory will bring you close to most of the slayer locations and an entrance to the fairy ring network. *Similarly, if your house is in Yanille, you can set the 6 portals for every teleport location except Watchtower. This enables the player to have teleport access to all of the locations simply by using their house portals, in addition to a fairy ring entrance and access to the wizard Guild portals (with 66 magic). Yanille is also on the lodestone network allowing free teleport to your house *If you go to a friends house and your friend has set his Varrock Teleport location to the Grand Exchange, you will also end up at the Grand Exchange when going through the portal, even when you have set your own location to the fountain. *You can still teleport to Ardougne using a friend's Ardougne Portal even without completing Plague City quest. *Players can use a Spicy stew as a boost, giving them the ability to construct the Portal Chamber as low as 45 Construction with the +5 boost. As a total of five items must be built (Portal chamber, teleport focus and three portals); this would require several stews. *When creating a portal you get 5x the regular exp, eg. a camelot teleport gives you 55.5 exp, meaning you will gain 277.5 exp for directing a portal there (costs 100 times the runes). References fi:Portal Chamber Category:Portal Chamber Category:Transportation